


The Typography of Love

by madam_minnie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Collection, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-11
Updated: 2013-06-11
Packaged: 2017-12-14 15:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/838510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madam_minnie/pseuds/madam_minnie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sirius wants to prove his love to Remus, one font at a time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Typography of Love

  
[The Typography of Love](viewstory.php?sid=4319) by [madam_minnie](viewuser.php?uid=2)  


  
Summary: Sirius wants to prove his love to Remus, one font at a time.  
Categories: Bad Moon Rising > Drabbles Characters:  Sirius Black, Remus Lupin  
Genres:  Comedy, Drabble  
Time Period:  None  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 256 Read: 315  
Published: 04/04/2007 Updated: 04/04/2007 

The Typography of Love by madam_minnie

Author's Notes:

  
**A/N:** Written for [](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theemdash.livejournal.com/)**theemdash** who really challenged me in this one as I completely lack any poetic talent whatsoever! :)  
 **PROMPT:** Sirius/Remus - the aesthetics of font as used in absolutely sickening love poetry.  


"No, no this won't do!" Sirius said pitching the parchment across the floor.

"What won't do?" asked James.

"I want to write a sonnet, maybe even a limerick for Remus but," he stammered, taking another bit of parchment from James' knapsack and placing it on his desk, "I can't rhyme to save my soul and I'm apparently as romantic as flobberworm."

Sniggering, James clapped his best friend on the shoulder. "Perhaps you should seek inspiration in the Library."

"I'd rather seek inspiration under Remus' covers," Sirius muttered then rummaged through the books on Remus' bedstand in search of a poetry book. "Oh come on, Moony! You always have that romantic stuff! Aha!" Taking the book in hand, he ran to his bed, drew the drapes closed and began to quill his sonnet.

> _Your voice is like a_[swan's song](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/canadatype/swan-song/) that carries through the murky haze of my [hopeless heart](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/pizzadude/hopeless-heart/).  
>  Shall I compare thee to a sultry [helvetica](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/linotype/helvetica/) or perhaps a flowery [dingbat](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/linotype/itc-zapf-dingbats/)?  
>  Will the [fleurons of hope](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/fontaid/fleurons-of-hope/) grow into a [Palatino](http://www.myfonts.com/fonts/linotype/palatino/) of despair?  
>  Say that you'll be my one true font... and I will font you.

Remus giggled as he read the lines his lover had scratched on the parchment. He'd found Sirius asleep with one of his books on his lap and the parchment of poetic prose in his hand.

"Oh Paddy, we have to work on your poetic prowess." Kissing his lover's nose, he slipped the book, _The Typography of Love_ under his arm and returned to his bed.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.thequidditchpitch.org/viewstory.php?sid=4319>  



End file.
